oldum77fandomcom-20200214-history
Sally.EXE: The Creepypasta Remake
Sally.EXE: The Creepypasta Remake is an indie horror game based off of a creepypasta which itself is based on the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise. It is a sequel to the previous game in the series, SONIC.EXE: The Creepypasta Remake, following with Sonic.EXE trying to kill three girls in their own separate way. It was released October 31st, 2015, a year after SONIC.EXE: The Creepypasta Remake. It is the sixth entry in the larger Oldum77's .EXE Saga. Plot After Respiro had killed Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna and Dr. Robotnik, he proceeds to kill Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit and Sally Acorn to increase his power. Characters *'Sonic.EXE' *'Amy Rose' *'Cream the Rabbit' *'Sally Acorn' *'Blaze the Cat' Easter Eggs There are four Easter Eggs in this game. *When playing as Amy, don't jump into the silver Warp Ring. Instead, walk forward and you'll be taken somewhere else. Once you see a bronze Warp Ring, jump in there. You'll be taken to a strange place. At the end of the level, Sonic.EXE will chase you, and you'll be taken to the Special Stage. *When playing as Cream, don't hit the Speed Monitor. Instead, use the Spin Dash to go on the other side of the wall. Go forward while avoiding the Speed Monitors, and jump in the hole. The game will glitch out before cutting to black, and text will appear. You'll be taken to a winter-theme level. The only way out of here is to drown in the cold water. *When playing as Sally, type up, down, left, right, O, L, D, U, M, 7, 7 in the title. Once it's done correctly, you'll hear the SEGA jingle. Press enter and you'll see an animation of Sonic and Amy dancing together along with the song "Everybody Bump!". You can leave by pressing Enter, but you'll be taken to ______ Act 9. *If you get all three Easter Eggs, wait until the shout-out message fades away, and you'll be playing as Blaze the Cat. This ending is not canon (possibly a nightmare had by Blaze). At the end, a strange message appears, which translates to: **"One by one, the cast shrinks more and more..." **"What a shame..." **"I can't have much fun when everyone's gone..." **"But I'll still get free one day..." **"Then you'll all become playthings!" Trivia *The ending cutscene is made by SuperNG, who makes rather good animations. **SuperNG has since moved on from creepypasta material. *As it turns out, Sally.EXE was originally created by DeviantArt user "b-vis" who revealed that the creepypasta was made by a former friend of his, but who made a copypasta of a video made by Chinelin called "SONIC". *A remake of this game is planned. *Amy and Cream's Easter Eggs have both been re-imagined in SONICALLSTARS.exe, and Blaze's Easter Egg stages will become a part of the upcoming SONICALLSTARS2.exe. When Oldum77 himself heard about this inspiration, as well as the song heard within Rouge's first level, he was pleased about the inspiration and had even contributed towards the game himself. Category:.EXE Games Category:Oldum77's ".EXE Saga" Category:Sonic.EXE